Marron
Marron (マーロン) is the Human daughter of Kuririn and Android 18. She makes her debut in the 205th episode of Dragon Ball Z. Background Marron is the daughter of Kuririn and Android 18. She is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga. Like Kuririn, she was named after chestnuts; Marron is a French word for chestnuts. She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. Personality Marron cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through Dragon Ball GT, when Marron is older. Marron has a good friendship with the other children of the Z Fighters; looking up to Trunks and Goten as older brothers and spending time with Bulla and Pan. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However, when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. In Dragon Ball Super, she serves as motivation for her parents, especially her father when he decides to come out of retirement. She also seems to have an admiration for her parent's extraordinary abilities, even being hinted at by 18 to possessing something similar. Appearance As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father: she has his eye shape and lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother. Abilities Unlike most the other Z Fighters' children, Marron was never trained by her mother or father, which means that she has never shown any special abilities or martial arts skills of her own. It is unknown if she has learned how to fly or not. In Dragon Ball GT, when 18 suggests flying, Marron responds "But I hate flying". This may be that one of her parents carries her though, rather than her having the ability herself. In the Japanese version, she just responds "That will be scary". 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' The World Tournament arc Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android 18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is 3 years old at that time. At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Majin Buu arc Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu. Fusion Dance arc a day later Super Buu eventually finds everyone at the tower, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mr. Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Kid Buu & Uub arc Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Mr. Satan, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a BBQ at Bulma's house. Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old child, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents. Dragon Ball Super (Anime) Battle of Gods arc Marron attends Bulma's birthday party with her parents. When flying in the air, Chaozu makes funny faces at her which makes her laugh, much to 18's delight . While on Bulma's birthday cruiser, Marron is also seen playing with the Turtle. Marron also plays with Chaozu during Bulma's party. Resurrection F arc Marron was seen playing ball with Goten while she and her mother went to Goku's place to pick up Kuririn who got seriously injured after he asked Goku to test his new god powers on him. Marron easily got impressed with Goten's skills. Marron was then seen with her parents when Kuririn gets ready to fight Frieza and his forces and he leaves her in the care of his wife before he leaves. Later on, she and her mother were at Kuririn's work station where Marron was drawing and 18 decided to shop for dinner when they realize that Frieza is blowing up the Earth and were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over so that Goku can kill Frieza once more. She then later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Universe 6 arc She watches the tournament between Goku's team and Champa's team. Potaufeu arc She attend Bulma's victory party with her parents. Future Trunks arc She is with her mother when she mets Future Trunks for the first time. Marron then hugs her father afterwards. Universe Survival arc After 18 refuses to enter the Tournament of Power because of having to care for Marron, Goku suggests she stay with Bulma, and impresses Marron with the many facilities at Capsule Corp. She observes Krillin's sparring match with Gohan, cheering him on, which distracts Gohan enough for Krillin to begin attacking him. When her mother expresses her concerns about Krillin sparring with Goku, Marron asks if he is okay and if he will lose. 18 quickly reassures her, saying that her father will never lose. Three hours before the Tournament of Power begins, Maron arrives at Capsule Corp with her parents and asks Trunks to let her see his newborn sister, Bulla. Marron later accompanies her mother and father along with Goten and Trunks to the island preserve where her uncle Android 17 works to pick 17 up for the tournament and to take the boys to the island to protect it while he was away at the tournament as Goku had promised 17 they would to convince him to enter the Tournament of Power. However her mother and uncle greet each other coldly, while Krillin attempts friendly conversation, but 18 tells him not too. 17 however kindly greets Marron, but mispronounces her name as "Maron" causing 18 to threaten her brother. Surprisingly Marron asks to stay on the island with Goten and Trunks, though Krillin is reluctant to leave Marron on the island as she is not strong like Goten and Trunks, but 18 points out to Krillin that Marron is tougher than he thinks. As her parents and uncle leave for the tournament, a pair of poachers watch from inside a submarine and think it's safe but one of the poachers sense that the kids are not ordinary kids. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Baby arc 5 years later (10 years in the English version), Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 arc Some months later, while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle, Android 17, who is being controlled by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to get Android 18 to join him in his dark quest. She was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Kuririn, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Kuririn. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. Shadow Dragons arc Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga. She is with her mother, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl. When the adults are talking about Goku always running off. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 11 In Dragon Ball Z movie 11, Marron waits with her father, Son Goten and Trunks in front of Satan House while her mother is inside with Mr. Satan to ask the money he promised her. Kuririn rushes her into Satan House to use the bathroom because she was out of diapers. Dragon Bal Z movie 14 She is at Bulma's birthday party with her parents when the Z Fighters summon Shenron in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Dragon Ball Z movie 15 Marron is seen when Kuririn asked 18 to shave his head. Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return1! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Marron is at Mr. Satan's party with her parents and the other Z Fighters in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Toriko, One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Special She is seen sitting on her father's lap while watching her mother and the Z Fighters face oof against the One Pice Characters and Dream 9 Toriko characters in a tournament. Video Games Marron appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors Quotes Relationships 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Android 17' 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Chi-Chi' 'Mr. Satan' 'Videl' 'Pan' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Trunks' 'Bra' 'Piccolo' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Puar' 'Master Roshi' 'Dende' 'Oolong' 'Majin Buu' 'Beerus' 'Whis' Knownable Relatives *'Kuririn' (Father) *'Android 18' (Mother) *'Android 17' (Uncle) *'Android 17's wife' (Aunt) *'Android 17's children' (Cousins) *'Son Goku' (Surrogate Uncle) Trivia *Her name is very similar and is pronounced the same as Maron, Kuririn's first girlfriend who appears in Dragon Ball Z filler. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : the late Tomiko Suzuki (DBZ & DBGT), Hiroko Ushida (DBZ Kai & DB Super), Naoko Watanabe (Yo Son Goku and his friends return/DBZ Movie 14) *'English' : Meredith McCoy (DBZ, Bio-Broly & DBGT), Tia Ballard (DBZ Kai, Dragon Ball Super & DBZ Movie 15) all information on Marron came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Marron Gallery Marron happy.jpg|Marron as a toddler DragonballZ-Episode287 184.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 83.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 190.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 328.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 342.jpg DragonballZ-Episode290 79.jpg MARRON.jpg|Marron in GT MarronPink.png MarronSleeping.png Marron_Cheering_on_Android_18.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-06h34m04s979.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h06m08s891.png Gohan,KrillinAndMarron.jpg Kid_Marron_sleeping_in_18's_lap.png MarronAndTheOthers.png Krillin_holding_Marron.png Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17262559.jpg Wiki21_n.jpg Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17263004.jpg Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17201673.jpg Tumblr_m92e3bOTKy1ryrpaxo1_500.jpg N°18_et_marron_tuées.png Marron_y_18_chocolatespng.png 18_and_marron08.png Adult44.jpg 18_krillin_and_18.png Marron_Krillin_and_Android_18.jpg Marron7.jpg Marron_18.png Marron_winkt.jpg 018krillin_n.jpg Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17263118.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females